Clover remade
by Kaiaken
Summary: Sasuke has longed for Naruto for a long time, and now his urges have come to an end, but what exactly is he to do about it? Note: I once read a parody off a comic called Clover and I loved it, thus comes the name Clover....GOT IT? SasuNaru Yaoi Shonenai


Clover: By Kaiaken

Note: This is my first SasuxNaru fanfic...I wanted to make it majestic...so here goes nothing.Oh yes, and this is in response to lilsillyneko and Kakasi-no-Sasuke's reviews...may this enlighten things..a little :) 

*Clover*

I wish for happiness  
I seek happiness  
To find happiness with you  
To be your happiness

I can't stop staring at him, wishing for his touch, for him to hold me. For him to stare at me with those Aquamarine eyes, to the point where I feel like I'm drowning in orbs of blue.We both lay on the grass, after another another day of rigorous training, but this was a personal training session between me and the one I adore...the one I give my heart, my soul, my future.... We're now older, both 14, and his features have now shown up. His hair is longer, and he is more muscular, as well as matured. Because of this, girls find him irresistable, to the point where I found him irresistable.....

The first time I fell for Naruto, I found that I had changed as well. After killing Itachi, I had no reason to feel hatred, to be silent. Little did I know that the first thing I would feelings I would feel would be for him....and no-one else but him... 

*Earlier*

"Naruto...where are you going?"

"Nowhere, it's our day off, remember Sasuke-chan?" With this the blonde haired boy lightly flicked Sasuke over the forehead. This made the other boy blush a slight pink.

"Whatever. I need a sparring partner. Do you mind helping me out for a few hours....please?" Naruto noticed as Sasuke looked down on his feet, the slight pink turning into a blazing red.

He said...please...how could I say no...He may be a bit of a tight-ass, but he's still my friend....

"Sure..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So Take me  
Somewhere far from here  
My first thought is of you  
My last wish is for you

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I continue to stare at him, eyes fixed, I realise that he's looking back at me. We both stare into each other's eyes; gazing into nothing, neither of us flinching. It is as if time has stopped just for this moment. He sits up, taking my hand as he slowly pulls me up.Neither of us speak for a moment, his hand well rested against mine, the heat from his palm searing into mine like fire. Naruto then speaks, breaking the silence between us.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Yes...Naruto?" I am quickly becoming desperate. I want him so much that it hurts me inside. Deep within my heart I ache for him. He torments me in my dreams, and when I awake I can think of nothing but the beautiful boy that is in front of me. I wait for him to speak, a sigh escaping his pink lips.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A promised land  
Where fairies wait  
With room just enough  
For two.

Please Take me....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kissed before?? Why did he ask me this? I notice the tint in his cheeks, a pinky-red colour. This makes me want him more. How could I kiss anyone else?? I would never kiss anyone else but him, and I would never let him kiss anyone other than me. Those who did would suffer a pain worse than death. I am his, and I wish for him to be mine...

"N..no. Why do you ask??" I blush heavily, but I notice something else. Along with his blush come a surprised look, his blue eyes shimmering over the fact that I didn't curse him for asking such a stupid question. He gazes into the afternoon sky, a smirk creeping onto his beautiful face.

"Just asking. You've been acting different lately. Like something great came into your life." I smile. Of course something great came into my life....someone great came into my life. "Has something happened?" I smile.

"Yes, but that's beside the point...have you kissed anyone yet Naruto??" His eyes widen, surprised by the simplity of the question. His pink stained face turns into a fiery crimson.

"Na...not...really. I have an idea as to who I wanna kiss, but no, never kissed anyone."

"What about...Sakura-chan?" I sense the hint of desparation in my voice, it makes me want to die. But I can't give up on him...not now...His hand still clings to mine, not moving from its spot once.

"Ever since she snubbed me yesterday?? In your dreams!!!" I sigh with relief. I STILL have a chance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I want to forget reality  
To be in my dreams with you  
Where I can be thinking of you  
Forever

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We stay silent for a moment. No movement. No Sound. It has become rather late. The moon is already up, along with a few stars. With the time in mind, I turn to him, to ask him something that will either make or break me.

"Naruto...?" I don't believe this question is actually escaping my mouth.

"Yes...Sasuke?"

"Can I...Could I...?" I become nervous. What will I do if he rejects me. I could never live with such heartbreak. He has got to say yes...I would die if he didn't. I stay silent as I notice Naruto's hand placing itself onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sasuke...tell me your question." His face become more red as he says this, the colour showing off his demonic lines, making him ever so wonderful. I take a deep breath,then I speak...

"Can I...Can I kiss you, Naruto?" He looks at me, with shock in his eyes. I look down at the grass. I start pulling at it, cursing myself of all my stupidity. But then I feel a familiar hand rest upon my cheek and blue eyes boar into my black eyes, radiating nothing but love, affection and need. I try to turn away, but his hand is firm against my face.

"Yes, Sasuke...you can kiss me..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Take Me  
To your Happiness  
For I hae already found  
my Happiness in you...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I lean towards his lips carefully, and they touch slightly, but his lips. OH!! They're so soft. Its almost intoxicating! He leans in, making the kiss deeper and I am at his mercy. I don't care if he ever hates me, I will never stop loving him, I'm his forever. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight, afraid that if I let go, he will leave me. His arms are around my waist and I am in bliss. We press against each other as the kiss ends. I smile, tears streaming down my face as I say to Naruto.

"I love you...Naruto,"I whisper. "So much..." Naruto smiles as he holds me, nuzzling his face against the crook of my neck, kissing it lightly, filling my heart with so much love and adoration for the boy who is holding me, loving me.

"I love you too, Sasuke..."he whispers into my ear, his breath searing my ear. "You'll be mine forever."

I smile as we hold each other, the beginning of something great, something special.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So Take me.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OWARI

Heh heh heh: That was cool.

Kaiaken


End file.
